Man of Few Words
by ChainedShadows
Summary: Vaughn's the new animal dealer. He's also a man of few words. Chelsea's Sunny Island's farmer. She always has words to share. So what happens when these two cross paths?
1. Arrival

_**Chapter 1 – Arriva**_l

I stared in the mirror, looking at my own reflection. Even after a season of farming, I could already see the differences it's made. In my wildest dreams, I never would have guessed my life would be a life of farming. I guess I didn't really have a choice either, considering the town needed someone to take over the farm, located at the back of Sunny Island.

Sighing, I grabbed my signature bandanna, tying it on my head. On my way out the door, I grabbed my tools. Farming tools. When I first started using them, they had been heavy in my hands, but already I was getting used to them. Taking out my watering can, I set to work.

The summer morning was warm, but it was pleasant. Watering my last crop, I headed for the river, glancing over at the empty spaces behind my house. Those spaces were meant for an animal barn and a chicken coop, but I didn't have enough money or wood for them.

Filling up my watering can, I went and set it by my house, a reminder to pick it up later. I grabbed my fishing pole that was propped up beside the house, and started on my way to the beach. I passed the little red hut, home of the Harvest Sprite Noe, my little room mate. When I first got to this island, he showed me around the farm, telling me where everything was suppose to go, and he's even helped me out a few times with my farm work.

I walked down the street leading to East Town. As I passed the first house, a window slid open and the face of Taro popped out. "Hey Chelsea, done with work already?"

"Yes, Taro. You know I don't have that much work to be done," I replied.

"Just wait till you get animals. Then you'll have your hands full," he mumbled, sliding back in the house. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Taro and his family were the ones that got washed up on this island with me. His daughter, Felicia, always made me feel at home, and was like a mother to me. Elliot and Natalie, Felicia's children, were the same age as me, and we had become friends instantly.

I passed Chen's store, and almost got ran over by his son, Charlie.

"Whoops! Sorry lady!" he called, running towards the beach.

Chen opened the door. "Sorry about that Chelsea. I keep telling him to watch where he's going, but you know how kids are these days."

I laughed. "It's okay, Chen. Just think about it this way. The more energy he burns, the quicker he'll fall asleep tonight."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, closing the door.

Finally, I reached the beach. I've been fishing about everyday, since I've had hardly anything else to do. I used to fish alone until Denny arrived on the island, bringing all of his spunk with him. Sometimes I wondered where he got all that energy.

Reaching the docks, I cast my line and sat down. Denny had given me a hook that had a rubber, but realistic looking, worm at the end, so I never had to carry around real worms. I thanked him graciously, thankful that I wouldn't have to dig around in the dirt for the real ones.

The ocean wind felt good, now that the summer heat was rising. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned, seeing Denny. Sitting next to me, he smiled and said, "Morning!"

"Morning," I replied.

"Fish biting today?" he asked, baiting his hook.

"I haven't gotten anything."

"I will. The fish love me," he replied, standing up and casting his line.

"No, Denny, the fish are scared of you," I said, reeling in mine.

He laughed, which made me laugh. Fishing went well that day, and I managed to get a few fish, while Denny got five times as much as I did. We said our farewells when the sun began to drop below the horizon, and I set out for home.

Dropping my fish in the shipping bin, I grabbed my watering can and carried it inside.

Changing into my pajamas, which just consisted of an undershirt and my underwear, I hopped in bed and fell asleep. The next day I did my normal routine of watering my crops, but while I was reaching for my fishing pole, Julia, the daughter of the animal shop owner, came walking up to me. By the way she was stalking up the path, I could tell she was mad.

Walking up to her, I asked, "Everything okay?"

She stopped and yelled, "He's such a jerk!"

I jumped, not expecting the outburst. Shaking my head to wipe away the shock, I said, "Who's a jerk?"

"Our new animal dealer. I don't know what his problem is! He talks only when it's work related, and when I try to strike up a conversation, all he says is, 'Leave me alone.'" She walked over to my empty stable and kicked it.

"Julia, you break the stable, you fix it," I said, following her. "Sounds a bit rough."

"A bit?" she asked, sitting down with her back against the stable wall.

"Maybe he's shy, or something." I shrugged. What else was I suppose to say?

She just sighed heavily.

I spotted Gannon, the carpenter, walking up me, lumber piled in his arms. "Hey Chelsea, I'm here to build that barn!"

"Uh…" I said, walking over to him. "Uh, Gannon, I never ordered a barn."

She set his lumber down, smiling. "I know. Taro did though. He seems to have hit his limit with you. He's annoyed that you don't have a barn, let alone animals, so he paid me to build you a nice, sturdy barn."

I sighed. "He's gonna want me to pay him back. I'll get my money. He's gonna want me to buy a cow, pronto." Passing Julia, I added, "Stay here as long as you like. Or at least until you calm down, okay?"

She raised her hand, thanking me.

Going into my house, I grabbed my money, counting it. I had enough for a brush and a calf. Walking back out, I set out for Mirabelle's.

As I passed Taro's house, the window slid open to show his face. "Hey, Chelsea, Gannon working on that barn yet?"

"I suppose you're gonna want me to pay you for it, right?" I asked, slowing my pace.

"No, no. Just think of it as an early birthday present," he replied, shutting the window.

I couldn't help but smile. An early birthday present, huh? My birthday was in Fall, not Summer. But I wasn't about to complain.

I reached Mirabelle's shop and pushed the door open, hearing the bell jingle above. I walked to the counter and smiled as Mirabelle greeted me. "Hey, Chelsea, I hear Taro paid for a barn. I suppose you're here for a calf?"

I smiled back, pushing money her way. "There's enough for a brush too."

The back door opened, and the new animal dealer stepped in. Hiding his eyes behind his hat, he said, "The animals are settled in."

Mirabelle brightened. "Great! Vaughn, could you have a calf ready by tomorrow morning for Chelsea?"

He nodded, but said nothing.

_This must be who Julia was talking about,_ I thought, walking over to him. Extending my hand, I said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Chelsea, the farmer here."

He nodded with a 'Hmph,' but no more. Getting the hint, I lowered my hand. "I hope you learn to feel at home here." I shuffled my feet nervously, fumbling over words in my head. "See you in the morning, then?"

Another 'Hmph.' Another nod.

"Did you arrive here this morning? How are you liking the island so far?"

Nothing. Not even a nod this time. He did turn his head away from me, hinting to stop talking to him.

"Well, I hope you learn to like it. See you in the morning." Taking the brush Mirabelle offered, I pulled the door open, looking back at the man, his eyes still covered by his hat. _He's sure quiet, _I thought, stepping through the doorway and hearing the door close with a click.


	2. In the Sunset

**Well, here's my second chapter. I hope it's not too boring! If it is, bear with me, because I have some great ideas for future chapters! I love this couple, and I'm really excited to be writing a fanfic of these two. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2 – In the Sunset**_

Gannon stayed up a little past midnight, finishing the barn. I watched him work, knowing I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Julia had been walking back when I reached the farm. She had thanked me again and asked what I thought of Vaughn.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person," I had responded, glancing back down the path.

She just shook her head and continued walking, raising her hand in farewell.

Sighing, I turned off my lamp and crawled in bed. It still took a while for me to fall asleep. It was too quiet for my liking, after living in a loud city for most of my life.

The first rays of the sun touched the horizon, signaling my mind clock to ring. Opening my eyes and sitting up, I yawned deeply. Another dreary morning. But this time, my mind was fully awake, full of excitement. I finally had a cow!

Jumping out of bed, I got dressed and set to work. Today promised to be a cool day, not too hot. Finishing my work, I filled up my watering can like usual and set it by the house. And, as I expected, Noe popped up to greet me.

"Chelsea, congrats on getting animals!" he exclaimed, smiling big.

I laughed and kneeled down. Harvest Sprites only went up my knees, but that only made them more cute. "Thank you Noe! Wanna check out the barn with me?"

"You bet!" he said, and started towards the newly built structure. I followed.

As we walked, he commented on my crops. "Oh, these are growing so healthy!" and "This corn is growing really fast! Good job, Chelsea!" He did this until we were in the barn.

I turned in a circle, admiring the craftsmanship. Gannon was a pro. On the left wall was the feed dispenser where fodder was held. It was the perfect height for me. I didn't have to reach for it, and I didn't have to bend down. There was already some fodder in it. Gannon must have gotten me some, because I didn't remember ever buying any. I was going to have to thank him later. In the middle of the barn were two feed bins. In the far right corner was the water trough. Gannon had been so nice as to fill it up for me.

The barn door opened, and a shadow fell across the floor. Turning around, I spotted Vaughn with two calves behind him. Two calves? I only bought one.

Walking up to him, I said, "I only bought one calf."

"Taro bought the another one," he responded, going around me and taking off the ropes around the calves' necks.

Noe passed me on his way to the door. "I'll see you later Chelsea. If you need any advice, don't hesitate to ask." He didn't wait for a reply, since it would put me in an awkward position. Only I could see Harvest Sprites. Why that was, not even they knew.

Taking out the brush from my pack that I always carried on my back, I joined Vaughn and said awkwardly, "I've never had cows before, so you'll have to show me what to do."

He nodded with a "Hmph," and tied the ropes to his belt. He held out his hand, and I stared at it in confusion. Sighing, he said, "The brush."

"Oh! Sorry!" I replied, feeling my cheeks turn red. Handing him the brush, I watched closely as he started brushing the first calf.

He spoke very few sentences, but it was enough to tell me how to brush properly. He watched as I brushed the second calf. Since both of the cows were babies, he couldn't show me how to milk, but I wasn't all that worried. Taro would be more than eager to help. He was, after all, an ex-farmer.

I noticed that taking care of cows wasn't as hard as I imagined. All you had to do was give them attention, brush them, feed them, and milk them daily when they got old enough.

I also learned something about Vaughn. He seemed to have a soft spot for animals, the way he was so gentle with the calves. One of them got a little skittish, and he quickly calmed her down with gentle pats and muttering. I didn't catch his words, but they worked like a charm.

At noon, Vaughn left, his job done. I had said a farewell, but he had only responded with his usual "Hmph." Walking through my field, careful to not step on my crops, Noe greeted me by his hut.

"So what's it like, with animals now?" he asked.

"It feels weird, but I'll get used to it," I replied, sitting down next to him.

He sat down with me. "Did you learn enough? Vaughn's the quiet type."

"He spoke enough. Besides, if I have any questions, I can just ask you."

He smiled. "True."

My stomach growled, making me blush. Getting up, I said, "I'm gonna get something to eat at the Diner. I'll see you later, Noe."

Noe nodded. "You'll be getting a surprise afterward. Have fun!" And with that, he entered his hut.

I stared at his door. Harvest Sprites always amazed me. What did he mean by that? 'You'll be getting a surprise afterward.' The last time he said something like that, I was on my way for a drink at the Café when I ended up helping Elliot carry boxes down to the beach till sunset. Shrugging, I knew that I was going to find out soon enough.

I passed Taro's house, but he was gone, with I was thankful for. He would probably have gone on and on about how his cows were the best around when he was a young farmer. Sometimes I felt bad for Elliot and Natalie, just because they had to live with him.

I had a great lunch, and ended up staying at the Diner longer than I expected. Natalie was already there, starting her lunch, so we chatted until the sun started to set. We said out farewells, and while I passed the beach, I spotted Vaughn sitting on the dock, staring at the sunset. Curious, I walked up to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He glanced up at me, but said nothing. I took this as an invitation, so I sat down next to him, taking off my shoes and dipping my feet into the cool water. "The sunset's pretty, huh?"

A pause, then, "Yeah."

I slid my eyes towards him, surprised. I was expecting his usual 'Hmph.' He noticed and pushed his hat lower, covering his eyes. I looked away quickly.

Silence stretched out, and I anxiously searched for something to say. "You seem to have something special with animals."

Pause. "Yeah." Another pause. "I've loved animals ever since I was a kid."

I couldn't help but look at him again. His hat was pulled over his eyes, so I couldn't see them. "I used to have a dog when I was little," I said, slowly swirling my feet in the water.

He lifted his head towards the sunset and said, "I've never seen a sunset over the ocean before."

I followed his gaze. "Beautiful, isn't it? It took my breathe away the first time too."

He stayed silent. I glanced at him again, and I saw a small smile covering his lips, his purple eyes soft. He noticed and hid his face, but I still managed to see a little red cover his cheeks.

I smiled, and I felt him look at me.

We stayed there until stars painted the sky. Vaughn was the one to leave first, and I followed shortly afterward, thoughts of the day swirling in my head. Vaughn had talked to me. Still not much, but it was something.


	3. Colors in the Night

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I haven't been feeling well, so I wasn't able to write often. But now I'm feeling a bit better, and I finished this chapter! This one has a bit more romance in it. Things are finally starting to heat up between Chelsea and Vaughn!**

_**Chapter 3 – Colors in the Night**_

As Summer progressed, new people moved in. Lanna, a retired pop star, got Gannon to build her a house in West Town. After Gannon built the bridge connecting East Town to the Forest, Alisa and Nathan, gospels of the Church, moved into the abandoned house by the Harvest Goddess Spring. I met the Witch Princess the first time I visited the Forest. At first I didn't believe she was really a witch, but when she used her powers to figure out who I was, I believed instantly. I also got to meet some new Harvest Sprites. Neil lived in the forest, Earl wandered the Mountain, and Rock watched everything from the Mountain Summit.

Coming out of the barn, I glanced up at the cloudless sky. Summer was at its peak, meaning in a few weeks, it would cool down and become Fall. On hot days like this, I kept my two cows, Tea and Niki, inside. My little calves were growing fast, but they still weren't old enough to milk. Noe said that when Fall comes around, they'd be ready.

Sticking the brush in my pack, I headed for town. I had just passed the little red hut when Gannon came walking up the path towards me. Stopping and waiting for him, I wondered what he wanted. _Maybe he has the last bridge up? _I thought, watching him come closer. _Nah, he couldn't have gotten enough lumber so soon._

Gannon reached me with a grin on his face. "Guess what, Chelsea?"

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"There's gonna be fireworks tomorrow night!"

Shock and excitement shot through me. Fireworks? "Really?"

His grin widened. "'Since there are so many people living here, me and Chen got some fireworks. Every town has to have fireworks, right?"

My grin matched his. "Yeah! Tomorrow night? What time?"

"At ten! I'm sure you'll be there?"

"Absolutely! I haven't seen fireworks in years!"

"Alright! See you then!" he said, turning around and walking back the way he came.

Fireworks! I never expected to have fireworks on this island so soon. I've only seen fireworks a few times in my life. The last time I had seen fireworks was when I was seventeen. One of my best friends then, Rue, had managed to bring me to her aunt's house, where they were shooting them off.

Grabbing my fishing pole, I headed towards the beach. _I wonder who's going to go with who,_ I thought, reaching the beach and feeling the soft sand slip under my shoes. _Elliot will probably ask Julia. _I cast my line and sat down on the dock. _And I wouldn't be surprised if Denny went with Lanna. _

Denny joined me shortly afterward, and the first thing out of my mouth was, "You going to ask Lanna to the fireworks?"

Denny stared at me with shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "How do you know?"

I laughed. "Lucky guess."

He regained his composure and looked at the water. "Yeah, I am. I hope she says yes."

"I'm pretty sure she will, Denny," I responded.

"So who are you going with?" he asked, reeling in his line with a wiggling fish at the end.

"A fish already?" I questioned irritably, sighing. "I dunno."

He laughed and cast his line again. "Yup, a fish already." He glanced at me. "I'm surprised."

"Surprised?" I asked, feeling a tug on my line. I reeled in quickly, but my prize was seaweed.

"Yeah. I thought you'd might ask Vaughn."

It was my turn to stare with big eyes and an open mouth. "W-what?"

"Yeah, well, you guys seem to get along well," he replied.

I thought back. After the event with the sunset, we've talked a few times. He's not on the island everyday, but whenever he's around, I always take the time to drop by. I wanted to be friends with him.

"Yeah, we get along. But it's just on a friendship level, nothing more," I responded, casting my line.

There was a short pause, then he laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if you guys ended up getting married?"

I looked at him with the most bewildered expression on my face. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you say that you're just friends, nothing more. But I've seen some reality shows in my life, and whenever a girl says that, they end up marrying the guy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Those are just shows, Denny. It's scripted. They're suppose to end up together."

"How do you know that it's not like that for you and Vaughn?"

I didn't respond right away. After a few moments, I said, "I don't."

He turned and grinned at me. I laughed, and he joined in. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we Chelsea?"

Anxious to change the subject, I said, "I'll be at you're and Lanna's wedding!"

His faced changed from a smile to shock. "Whoa, whoa, what?"

I laughed, tears coming to my eyes.

The day passed quickly, with me teasing Denny about Lanna. When the sun started to set, Denny headed for the Diner, hoping to run into Lanna there, while I headed for home. Instead of going inside the house, I stayed outside, watching the sun disappear and the moon rise. At this time tomorrow night, the sky would be painted with various colors, each being followed with a resounding boom. I recalled the memory of fireworks with Rue, but was surprised to realize that the memory was a little fuzzy.

The next day was the same routine, except I didn't go down to the beach. Instead, I went to the Café for a drink. Walking through the door, Julia called my name, motioning for me to join her. Taking her invitation, I took the seat next to her.

"Excited for tonight?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah. You going with anyone?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

Her face reddened, and she said, "I'm going with Elliot."

I grinned. "Thought so."

"Well, who are you going with?"

"No one," I replied.

She gave me a surprised look. "You haven't asked Vaughn?"

A laugh escaped my lips. How many people thought I liked Vaughn more than a friend? "Denny asked me that yesterday. No, I haven't."

She took another sip of her tea. "I'm surprised. You seem to be the only person he talks to on this island."

I glanced at her. "I wouldn't say that."

"Well, he talks to me and mom, but only if it's work related. You know, if there's anything wrong with the animals or something like that."

"You mean he doesn't talk to anyone else? At all?"

"I've seen him talking to Denny a few times, but that's it," she replied.

I sat there for a moment, then got up out of the seat. "Vaughn's here today, right? I'm gonna see if I can find him."

Julia gave me a sly smile. "Okay."

I laughed and left the Café.

My first stop was at the animal shop, but Vaughn wasn't there, so I headed for the Forest. I remembered seeing him there before when I was taking a walk one day, so maybe he was there today.

I made my way through the Forest, to the tree I remembered him sitting under. And sure enough, there he was, with his hat pulled over his eyes. I walked up to him and said, "Do you mind if I join you?"

He looked up, then nodded. I sat down beside him. "Did you hear about the fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty excited about them. I bet they'll be beautiful."

"I bet they will."

I smiled, leaning my back against the tree trunk. "Will you be going?"

"Yeah. I wanna see them."

Here was the perfect chance to ask him to go with me. As friends, of course. So why was my heart beating in overtime? "Do you wanna go with me? I have no one else to go with."

I glanced over at him, and our eyes met. He quickly pulled his hat down. "Sure."

I stood up, my smile widening. "Awesome! So, I'll meet you at the Meadow?"

He nodded, and I caught one of his rare smiles. "Yeah. I'll see you there."

As I walked away, my heart was still in overdrive, and my cheeks were warm. Why was I like this?

As the night approached, I headed towards the Meadow. I didn't pass anyone on the way, which could only mean that they were already there. The stars were just appearing when I reached the bridge that connected East Town to the Meadow. And there was Vaughn, standing by the bridge, waiting for me.

I smiled, trying hard not to show my sudden shyness. My heart was starting to beat fast again. I approached him and said, "It's almost time!"

"Yeah," he replied, joining me as I walked across the bridge.

The Meadow was darker than the town, so it took a while for my eyes to adjust. Once they did, I saw everyone spread out across the Meadow. I looked around and spotted a place that would be a perfect spot to see the fireworks. Guiding Vaughn over to it, I sat down.

I looked up at the star painted sky. It was beautiful. I smiled. "I can't wait for the fireworks to start! It should be any minute now!"

The words were barely out of my mouth when Gannons' booming voice echoed across the Meadow. "Everyone, thank you for waiting! And now, the fireworks!"

There was a silence, and then a shower of red lights filled the sky, with a boom that echoed in the night. Then it was followed by a silver shine, with the same echoing boom. I gasped. I had forgotten how beautiful fireworks were.

I moved my gaze to Vaughn. A soft, small smile was played across his face, and the lights were dancing in his eyes. It was wonderful to see him relaxed like he was. I smiled and looked back up to the night.

The sky was dancing with lights, and I didn't want the night to end. The fireworks started getting faster, and I knew this was the finale. I felt something warm lay on my hand, and I looked down to see Vaughns' hand covering mine. A fierce blush made my cheeks grow hot, and I looked at him. He had his hat pulled over his eyes, but I could see a blush covering his cheeks, a nervous smiled played on his lips. I smiled back, and my heart felt warm. I definitely didn't want this night to end now.

But it did, all too soon. Gannon wished us a good night, and everyone left the Meadow. Me and Vaughn were the last to leave.

"I had a great time!" I said, smiling wide.

"I did too," replied Vaughn, walking beside me.

We crossed the bridge and made our way through East Town. "The fireworks were wonderful!"

"They were beautiful," agreed Vaughn. Then he slipped his hand in mine, and I felt my cheeks grow hot again.

He walked me to my house, and we said our goodnights.

As I closed the door, I looked at my hand. I could still feel his firm grip, his warmth. My blush deepened.


	4. Forest Napping

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the others. Sorry! I didn't have very many ideas to put in this one.**

_**Chapter 4 – Forest Napping**_

Cold winds were starting to blow through the land, meaning that it was time to harvest. Getting up out of bed, I tended to the animals first, and then started on the crops. Vaughn was in town today, but I wasn't going to be able to visit him if I wanted this done today.

Starting on the onions, my mind wandered to Vaughn. Ever since the fireworks, I always find myself shy whenever I was around him, even a bit clumsier than usual. Julia and Natalie kept on saying it was because I liked him for more than a friend. I kept denying it, but deep down I thought they might be right.

Putting a few onions in a bag, I thought of Natalie's crush, Pierre, the new gourmet of the island. He looked young for his age, but nobody could beat him at cooking. I remembered when I had first sampled his dishes.

Putting a few more freshly dug up onions in the bag, I looked around the field. I had a few rows of onions, corn, and tomatoes. It was the only seeds Chen had at the start of Summer.

I finished up the onions quickly, and set them at the end of the field. Taking out a new bag, I started picking the tomatoes. I had just finished with the first plant when I heard a voice say, "So this is where you've been."

Turning my head, I saw Vaughn standing by the bag of onions. "Yup. It's harvest day," I replied, moving onto the next plant.

"Need any help?"

I glanced up at him. "I'd be happy to have an extra hand."

He smiled. I've been seeing a lot more of that lately. "Where should I start?"

"Help me with the tomatoes."

Nodding, he came over. I showed him how to pick them, and he got to work.

The tomatoes were picked fast with the help of Vaughn, and while he set the bag by the onions, I set to work on the corn.

The day went by quickly, and I enjoyed it a lot more. Part of it was because I had someone to talk to, and the other half was because it was Vaughn.

Dumping the last bag into the shipping bin, I let out a big sigh of relief. "It's finally over!"

"I had fun," said Vaughn, coming up beside me.

"Thanks for your help! If you hadn't come along, I would still be in the fields." I looked up to the orange colored sky. "Sun's setting already?"

"Yeah," replied Vaughn.

"I would love to watch it, but I gotta wash up. So do you," I said, noticing all the dirt covering him.

"Yeah. I'll see you later?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

He started down the path and I went inside, desperate to get out of my dirt caked clothes. Depending on how much I harvested, Taro was going to be pleased. It was better than last year, when I had accidentally set the potato bag on top of the strawberry bag, squishing whatever strawberries there were. I had gotten a lecture that had lasted hours.

When I got my money the next day, I counted how much I had earned. I had enough to get my house upgraded like I've been wanting, and possibly enough for a small kitchen. So, my first stop after my chores was Gannon's.

As I entered the house/shop, I was greeted by Gannon's daughter, Eliza. She had moved in shortly after Gannon upgraded his house. "Hey Chelsea, good morning."

"Good morning Eliza," I replied, walking over to the counter and setting my money down. "Here, Gannon. It's enough to get my house upgraded, with me paying for your lumber."

Gannon nodded and took the money, counting it. "I'll have it done by tomorrow."

"Can't wait!" I replied, saying goodbye to Eliza and stepping outside.

Vaughn was still on the island today, so I decided to look for him. He wasn't at Mirabelle's, so I figured he must be in the Forest.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was under the same tree I found him under the day I asked him to the fireworks. I walked over, but when I said his name, he didn't respond. Curious, I bent down to find him asleep. His hands were behind his head, and his hat was covering his eyes. Smiling, I sat down next to him with my back against the tree, careful not to wake him.

I watched him sleep, and I noticed he looked younger. I remembered a saying that I heard one time: everyone looks younger and cuter when they're asleep. And I had to admit, Vaughn looked really cute.

As the sun starting sinking in the sky, I found myself getting drowsy. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep. I woke up with my head on Vaughn's shoulder. My cheeks hot, I lifted my head as casually as I could manage.

"You're up," said Vaughn.

"Yeah. When did you get up?" I asked, trying hard not to stumble over my words.

"Not that long ago," he replied, yawning as if to confirm it.

"Oh." Pause. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah." Another pause. "Did you dream anything?"

He thought for a moment. "Don't remember much of it."

"I don't remember mine either." Did I even have a dream? I looked up at the sky and realized the sun was already touching the horizon. "Sunset already?"

"Yup. Want to head home?" he asked, getting up and offering me his hand.

"Sure," I replied, taking it.


	5. Cloud

**I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic! And I love your reviews! They really brighten my day! Thank you so much, and I'm glad you're liking it!**

_**Chapter 5 – Cloud**_

Fall went by slow. The cold wind blew leaves off trees, littering the ground with bright colors. My plants were growing nicely, and I constantly wondered how they weren't bothered by the Fall winds. My house was upgraded, and Gannon did a fine job as always. I ordered a small kitchen and a fridge from Chen. They fit perfectly in the house.

Niki and Tea were old enough to milk, and Taro had come over to help me out. What he kept repeating over and over was that I had to milk them everyday, or I would get unhappy cows, resulting in bad quality for the milk.

Constantly I would glance at the stables. Mirabelle didn't sell horses, so I was at a lose as what to do with it. I kept it clean though, just in case something happened and I ended up with a horse.

After watering and tending to the animals, I set my watering can by the house as usual. Instead of grabbing my fishing pole, I went inside and put the two bottles of milk I had gotten that day in the fridge. I had made it a habit of making hot milk at the end of each day. I found that it warmed me up and made me drowsy, making it easier to fall asleep. Of course I sold my milk too. If I didn't, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Taro. That's why I put them in the shipping bin every other day.

Walking back out, I headed towards the beach. It wasn't until I had my shoes in the sand when I realized I never grabbed my fishing pole. I've been doing that a lot the past couple of days. I would find myself forgetting things I would normally never forget. Sighing, I turned and almost bumped into Vaughn. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay," he replied, walking around me to the dock. I followed.

Sitting down, I said, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied. A pause, then, "During Summer, didn't you say you used to have a dog?"

I stared at him in confusion. During Summer? My mind jumped to the sunset scene. "Yeah. You still remember that?"

He shrugged. "I have a good memory. So happened to your dog?"

I watched the ocean as my mind wandered back to memories of him. "His name was Lucky. We, my mom and I, named him that because he showed up on our doorstep one day with a badly broken leg." I smiled as I remembered. "He was scared of us at first, but quickly warmed up. He grew quickly, and soon he was a part of our family. He was the sweetest dog too." My smiled faded. "A few years later, a guy came to our doorstep with a dead Lucky in his arms. Said that Lucky ran out in front of him while he was driving."

"I'm sorry," said Vaughn, looking at me with concern.

I smiled quickly. "Oh, no, don't be! That was years ago! There was nothing that could really be done, right?"

"I guess." Pause. "Would you get another dog if you could?"

I had never really thought about it. After a moment, I said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Hmm," came from Vaughn, and I glanced at him.

"Why?"

He smiled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

I tilted my head in confusion, but nothing more was said on the subject.

Walking into the Café a few days later, the first thing I heard was, "Aaaaw! I wish I could get one!"

Looking around, I spotted Lanna, Natalie, and Julia, all with smiles. Walking over to them, I asked, "Get what?"

"Oh, Chelsea. Pull up a seat," said Natalie, gesturing at the empty chair next to her. I accepted the invitation and sat down as she continued. "Julia was talking about a litter of puppies from the city. One of her mom's friend's dog's just had one a few weeks ago."

I smiled. "Really? They must be so cute!"

"I know! That's why I want one!" squealed Lanna, stars in her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Have you ever had a dog, Lanna?"

"When I was little," she replied.

"I guess it would be nice to have a dog around, but grandpa would never let one in the house," said Natalie, sighing.

"Not surprising. It's Taro, after all," replied Julia. "But then again, you never know what goes through his head."

"I hear you there!" I laughed.

"Mom's been asking everyone if they want a puppy. She's trying to help find them a home," said Julia, picking up her cup and taking a sip of the tea.

I sighed. "I don't think I'd be able to get one. I don't have a dog house, or any dog food."

"Gannon would build you a house," said Natalie.

"And I bet mom would stock up on dog food for you," added Julia, setting her cup down.

"Chelsea, if you get a dog, can I name it?" piped in Lanna, eyes wide with excitement.

I laughed. "No, but you can play with it whenever you want."

She squealed, making us all laugh.

"I'm pretty sure grandpa would let you have a dog," said Natalie. "They're good for protecting animals." She sighed. "I envy you."

"I'll think about it," I replied.

Which is what I did for the rest of the day. Lanna would love me if I got one of those puppies. Mirabelle would be delighted to know that a puppy would be going to a good home, and Julia was right, Mirabelle would supply dog food if I had one.

As the sun made an appearance the next day, I dressed, my mind made up. I wasn't going to take a puppy and force it on a scary boat alone. I couldn't stand the thought of it. Opening the door, a small, high pitched yelp sounded, making me jump back, eyes wide.

I heard a chuckle, then Vaughn saying, "Surprise."

I looked at him, a smile played across his lips. Moving my gaze down, I saw him holding a little brown ball. "Is that…?"

"Yup. A puppy." He positioned the little puppy so it's wide eyes were looking at me.

"Oh, Vaughn!" I said, laughing. "It's so cute!"

He handed it to me, and I took it, holding the small body. "For you."

Glancing up at him, I saw that his hat was pulled over his eyes, a little red covering his cheeks. "This is amazing! Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he replied, pulling his hat farther down.

Laughing, I held the dog in one hand, and with my free arm, hugged Vaughn. I felt him stiffen, then relax. He hugged me back, careful to not squish the puppy.

"Thank you so much Vaughn!"

"You're welcome," he replied.

I blushed as I realized I didn't want to let go. But I had to, because I could feel the puppy trying to wiggle free. Taking it with both hands, I lifted it so it's little brown eyes stared at me. "Now, what should I name you?"

As I stared in it's eyes and vise versa, Vaughn spoke up. "How about Cloud?"

I moved the puppy an inch so I could see him. "Cloud? That's a cute name." I handed him to Vaughn. "Hold on."

Rummaging through my drawer, I found my trademark bandanna. Coming back over, I tired it around the dog's neck. "There. How does that feel, Cloud?"

The puppy turned it's head and gave a little yelp, tail wagging.

Vaughn and I smiled in unison. "I think he likes it."


	6. Winter Fever

**I'm loving all of the reviews! Thank you so much!**

_**Chapter 6 – Winter Fever**_

Frost was appearing on the ground in the morning, meaning that Winter was just around the corner. Which also meant it was the last harvest of the year. It should have no problem, but it was getting that time of year that I dreaded.

On the day of the harvest, I woke up feeling like crap. I didn't want to get out of bed, but the harvesting had to be done, and Taro would gnaw my hear off if the crops were left to freeze. So, sighing, I got dressed, making sure to put a few extra layers on, and got to work.

Starting on the carrots, I shivered, sneezing. I hated when Fall turned to Winter. I chuckled to myself as my mind wandered to what my friends would always say when I got this way. _"Winter must be right around the corner, huh Chelsea?"_ and _"As long as we have Chelsea, we'll always know when Winter's coming up."_

My throat was already becoming dry, and my coughs hurt. _Just get through today, Chelsea, _I thought to myself, unearthing a carrot. _After today, you can rest in bed and get better._

Cloud was determined to help. He would run up and use his little puppy paws to help me dig. He would even run ahead a few carrots and loosen them up in the cold dirt. Already he was becoming a farm dog.

Julia had been right about Mirabelle buying dog food. When she had found out, she had been delighted, and Julia had a smile that said it all: _I knew it._ Lanna had been ecstatic, saying that she was going to drop by everyday to see the little fellow. Natalie had just congratulated me, and Taro had high expectations for the little Cloud. Denny teased me non-stop about "my lover boy giving me a present."

I lay my head on my hands, my head pounding. Most of the carrots were in the bag by now, but I still had eggplants and bell peppers to harvest. It was going to be a miracle if I made through the day.

Digging up the last carrot, I tied up the bag and dragged it over to the edge of the field. I sneezed, making my head hurt worse.

"Bless you."

I turned as Cloud ran past me to greet Vaughn. "Thanks," I replied, taking out another bag.

"Harvest day?" he asked, bending down to pet him.

"Yeah," I replied, walking over and picking the first eggplant.

"Need any help?" he asked, coming up beside me with Cloud in his arms.

A huge smile played on my lips. The more people working, the faster I could get to bed. "Yes, please!"

He set Cloud down, who barked, tail wagging, tongue lolling to one side. I laughed, but stopped at once, feeling my headache grow worse. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" asked Vaughn.

I opened my eyes and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." I tried to make it sound cheery, but it came out strained.

Vaughn narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Never better," I replied in the same voice. I didn't want Vaughn to worry about me.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

When all of the eggplants were picked, I had to bend down, pounding head in my hands. I instantly felt Vaughn's hand on my shoulder. "Chelsea, are you okay?"

My head pounded with every heartbeat, my throat was dry and hurt like hell, and I was dead tired. All I wanted to do was go to bed. But I stood up and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Taking a step, I lost my balance. I staggered, and Vaughn's strong arm wrapped around my waist, catching me. "No, you're not."

I felt him pick me up, one arm under my knees, the other around my waist. Just like I was a bride. My cheeks grew hot at the thought, but I didn't complain.

I felt him open the door to the house and set me on my bed. Cloud jumped up and snuggled by my side, licking my hand in concern. Vaughn's warm hand rested on my forehead, and I knew he felt the fever. His hand left, and was replaced shortly after by a cold cloth.

"Stay here," he said, and my reply was, "I'm not going anywhere."

Hearing the door close, I lay there, head pounding, fever making me weary. Every year around this time, I got what I called "Winter Fever." It only seemed to happen to me, and it always appeared right when Winter started showing itself, hence the name.

Cloud wiggled up to lick my face, and I wrapped an arm around him. I heard the door open and close again, and a soft hand pressed itself against my cheek. "Poor girl."

I recognized the voice as Felicia. The hand disappeared, and the cloth was removed, only to be replaced, colder.

"If grandpa blames Chelsea for getting sick, I swear he won't hear the end of it," I heard Natalie say.

"I'm sure Taro will understand," replied Felicia. She then directed her voice at me. "Chelsea, can you sit up?"

I got up slowly, holding the cloth in place. It felt good on my forehead.

"Good. Here, drink."

I was handed a glass filled with cold water which I drained thankfully. I handed the glass back and said, "Thanks."

Felicia gently pushed me back down on the bed. "So what's wrong, Chelsea?"

"It's my Winter Fever," I replied, unzipping my jacket. I was burning up, now that I was in the house. "This happens every year. The only thing you can do is wait for me to get better."

"And wait we will," she replied, sitting on the side of my bed.

Now that I wasn't pushing myself, my headache was getting better, but I could feel the fever in its place. Looking around, I spotted Vaughn sitting in a chair, watching me. His eyes showed his concern.

Natalie came in my field of vision, and she smiled encouragingly. "Don't you worry about the crops. Me and Elliot will finish it up."

"Thanks," I replied, closing my eyes. I wanted to sleep.

"No problem. Get some rest, Chelsea," said Natalie.

After a while, I drifted off into a feverish sleep. I could feel the cloth be replaced frequently, meaning that somebody was watching over me. I don't know how long I was out, but I came to with Cloud licking my face.

I pet him, letting him know that I was awake and alive. Positioning myself so I was laying in an upwards position, but still propped up by pillows, I looked around, surprised by what I saw.

Vaughn was fast asleep on the dining table, his hat resting beside him, the soft morning light covering him in a soft glow. Again I thought of how cute he looked. Blushing, I realized that he must have been here watching over me, changing the cold cloth on my head all night.

On my bedside table was a glass of water which I gulped from. Setting it back down, I looked back over at Vaughn. He was still asleep, and I wished I had a camera to capture the moment.

His eyes opened a slit to reveal a sliver of purple, and he raised his head with a yawn, running his fingers through his silver hair. Quickly, I closed my eyes, making me appear asleep.

I heard him get up and come over to me. Taking off the now warm cloth on my head, he set his hand there. "Good. It feels cooler," he muttered. I felt him sit on the bed.

I dared to open my eyes a slit, just enough for me to see. Vaughn had a smile played across his face, and his eyes were gentle as he looked at me. I blushed as I finally got a good look at his eyes. They were a soft purple, and something about them made my heart skip a beat, my

cheeks grow hot.

I yawned, and opened my eyes. I acted surprised to see him sitting at the edge of my bed. "Vaughn? What are you doing here?"

His smile instantly disappeared and he turned his head away, making a grab for his hat, which he had left on the table. I could clearly see the blush coloring his cheeks as he stayed silent.

I pretended to think, then smile and say, "Were you here all night? To take care of me?"

His blush deepened, and I had to use all of my self control to hold in my laugh. He was so cute when he blushed.

"Thanks, Vaughn."

His head turned to me, a shocked expression on his face. He looked away quickly and managed to say, "I-it was no problem."

_He so cute when he's embarrassed! _I thought, my smile widening. "I feel better too."

I knew he wished he had his hat, and I didn't know if his blush could get any darker.

I giggled, a little bit of the laugh that slipped from my control. "I'll make a quick recovery, knowing that you're here to take care of me."

Mu blush went darker than his. Did I just say that? _No, _I thought, feeling my chest tighten. _My heart did._


	7. Beauty of the Snow

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I was out of ideas, but then this event popped up in my head, and I knew it was a perfect chapter!**

_**Chapter 7 – Beauty of the Snow**_

Stepping out into the snow, I giggled as a snowflake melted on my nose. I was feeling great now, my fever completely gone. Vaughn had stayed on the island, taking care of the animals while I was sick. He would then come and talk to me, making sure I was feeling okay and if I needed anything.

Walking into the barn, I started brushing the cows. When I had finished with Niki and started on Tea, the barn door opened, revealing Vaughn.

I turned to him and said, "Morning!"

His shock was easy to see, but it changed into a smile. "You're feeling better?"

I smiled. "Yup!"

As if to make sure, he took of his glove and set his hand on my forehead.

"Do I pass?"

He took his hand off and shoved it back in the glove. "You pass."

"Good," I said, turning back to Tea.

"So I guess you don't need me taking care of your animals anymore?" he said, leaning against the wall of the barn.

"No, but I would miss your visits," I replied, sticking my brush in the pack and taking out the milker.

Glancing over at him, I saw him pulling his hat over his eyes, a smile played across his face. "Then I'll visit whenever I'm here."

I smiled, but didn't say anything. I suddenly felt shy and nervous.

"Chelsea?"

"Hm?" I replied, turning to him.

"Have you been up to the Mountain Summit?"

Why would he ask me that? "Once, when the bridge was first built. Why?"

"Just curious."

I gave him a confused look, but he wasn't paying attention. Shrugging, I finished up with the cows.

Walking out in the snow, I looked around, taking in the surroundings. Everything looked so different.

Vaughn came up beside me and said, "I want to show you something."

I looked at him as he took my hand and started walking. I had no choice but to follow.

No matter how many questions I asked, he didn't answer. As we walked across the bridge and into the Forest, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, so I became quiet. He was still holding my hand, and I could feel my cheeks heat up, my heart quicken.

As the foot of the Mountain came into view, I suddenly realized where he was taking me. The Mountain Summit. But why? I've been up there before, and the scenery was great, but everything was covered in snow now. What was there to see?

The air got colder as we progressed. I closed my eyes and lowered my head into my jacket, letting Vaughn lead me. After a while, he said, "We're here."

Opening my eyes, I let out a gasp. Looking out from the Mountain Summit, the whole island was viewable, and the snow made it made it appear as if it were a painting. The sun was bouncing off the snow, making it glitter. It was amazing.

"Wow," I breathed, taking all of it in.

"I thought you'd like it," said Vaughn, tightening his grip on my hand.

"It's beautiful," I replied.

"When the sun sets, it's even better," said Vaughn after a few moments.

"I definitely have to see that, then," I said, sitting down, eyes still gazing out.

Vaughn sat down next to me, a smile on his face. "Then we'll wait."

The thought of seeing the sunset on the Mountain Summit with Vaughn made my heart start beating overtime. _That's so…romantic, _I thought, smiling.

As the sun made its way down the sky, I shivered. The cold was now starting to get to me. Vaughn noticed, so he wrapped his arms around me. My cheeks as dark as velvet, I leaned against his chest, smiling. I wanted a camera so I could keep this moment forever.

The sun eventually touched the horizon, and the snow was reflecting the sunset, making the whole island seem like one giant mirror. Vaughn was right, this was way better.

"This is beautiful," I said.

We stayed there until the sun disappeared. When the stars were clearly visible, we started down the Mountain, hand in hand. When we finally reached the door to my house, I said, "Thanks for showing me that! It was amazing!"

He pulled his hat down, covering his blush. "You're welcome."

Opening the door, I turned to Vaughn with a smile. "Have a good night."

"You too."

Stepping into the warm house, I closed the door. As I climbed into bed, my thoughts were full of the glittering snow. _That was so beautiful, _I thought, pulling the blankets over my shoulders. _But I think the best part was Vaughn. _I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.


	8. Stew and Hot Milk

**I seem to be on a role! This chapter was so easy to write, and the words flowed so smoothly! I like this chapter too. It's sweet, and it has humor in it, since I realized that I haven't put much humor in any of my chapters. Denny seemed great for the job, so I hired him!  
**

_**Chapter 8 – Stew and Hot Milk**_

"How can you stand going out in the ocean in the middle of Winter?"

I was in Denny's house, seated on one of his cushions that surrounded a big stew pot.

"Well, when you've been fishing for as long as I have, you get used to it," replied Denny beside me.

"I know I wouldn't be able to stand it," I said, sniffing at the air. "That smells good! When is it gonna be done?"

"Soon," promised Denny.

Not long before, Denny had invited me for dinner at his house. We both knew that we hadn't had a good talk in a while.

"So, how's it going for you and Lanna?" I asked, giving him a smile.

He blushed, a smile slowly crawling along his face. "Things are going good. And what about you, Chelsea?"

"What about me?"

"You and Vaughn, of course!"

It was my turn to blush. "What?"

"You know what I mean."

I did. My thoughts wandered to a week ago, when Vaughn had brought me up to the Mountain Summit. "I wouldn't say we're a couple, unlike you and Lanna."

He shook his head. "You are so naïve."

Desperate to change the subject, I said for the hundredth time, "Is the stew done yet?"

"For crying out loud, Chelsea! If you keep this up, I'm gonna kick you out! I swear, it's like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

I laughed. "I just love your cooking. You know that!"

"Mm, right." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

We both laughed.

"It's almost been a whole year," I said.

"A whole year?"

"Yeah. A whole year since I got washed up on this island," I replied, memories flashing back to the storm that had changed my life.

"Oh. And how has that year been?" asked Denny, his voice changing to a tone of a therapists'.

I decided to play along. "Oh, it's been horrible! I have no friends, and this one fisherman really likes to judge me on my fishing, saying that I have no talent at all."

"That sounds horrible." His face showed sympathy. "And how does that make you feel?"

"It makes me want to punch his lights out."

His face turned to horror, and I laughed. "Kidding."

"Phew. I really thought you meant that," he replied, checking on the soup.

"Oh, yeah, you know me, I jump at a chance to beat the crap out of someone." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you're very violent," he said, spooning me a bowl of stew. "Here, it's done."

"Finally!" I replied, grabbing the warm bowl in my hands. Taking the spoon, I took a bite. It was delicious, as I had expected. "It's great!"

"Thanks," he said, spooning himself a bowl.

We talked till the sun was past the horizon. I was stuffed, but I asked if I could take some of his stew home with me.

"Of course I'll give the homeless some food!" said Denny, filling up a bowl with stew and putting wrapping over it.

"It's great to know you have a heart," I replied, pretending to wipe away tears.

We both laughed, and I took the bowl with thanks.

Putting on my shoes and jacket, I said, "See ya later, Denny!"

"Be careful on your way home," he replied, putting the rest of the stew in his fridge.

"Oh, but I'm homeless, remember?"

"That's right! Be safe going back to your box!"

I laughed and walked outside, feeling the cold ocean wind brush my cheeks. I yawned as I made my way to the town. As I passed Chen's store, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!"

Looking up, I realized it was Vaughn. "Oh, hey, Vaughn. Sorry about that."

"No problem."

I suddenly had an idea. "You done with work for today?"

"Yeah."

"You up for some hot milk?"

"What?"

"C'mon." Feeling brave, I took his hand and led him to my house. Gesturing for him to sit, I took a bottle of milk from the fridge and poured it into a pot, setting it on the stove to heat up.

"Is that stew?" he asked, nodding to the bowl on the counter.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, picking it up. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Oh, well, dig in," I replied, taking the wrapper off and setting it in front of him with a spoon.

He looked surprised. "You sure?"

I smiled. "Yeah, dig in. I've already had my fill."

"Thanks," he said, taking a bite. "This is good."

"Thank Denny for it," I said, taking out two cups.

"Denny made this?"

"Yeah. Is that surprising?"

He chuckled. "Kinda."

I laughed. "I know what you mean. The first time I had his cooking, I was determined he got it from the Diner. He had to make it again and have me taste it before I was convinced."

I heard Vaughn laugh for the first time. I stared at him in amazement.

Vaughn noticed and pulled his hat down. "What?"

"I've just never heard you laugh before," I replied. When I played the event in my head, I noticed that I liked his laugh. It fit him.

Turning off the stove and taking the pot, I poured hot milk into each of the cups. Putting the pot in the sink, I sat down, taking a sip of the milk. "It's great after a day of hard work."

Vaughn took a sip of his milk. "So why am I here?"

I laughed. "No idea. I just decided to invite you over."

"Mm hm," he said, clearly amused.

I took another sip of my milk. "What?"

"So you just invite random people over for no apparent reason?" he asked, taking another bite of the stew.

I shrugged, grinning, putting a playful tone in my voice. "Maybe."

He laughed again.

As he ate the stew, I drank my milk, slowly feeling its effect.

"So where were you coming from when I ran into you?" I asked, setting my head on my arms.

"From the Forest. I found some wild dogs there," he replied, taking a gulp from his milk.

"Wild dogs? I guess they must have been nice, since you're here now without a scratch on you."

"They're surprisingly tame."

"You mean they know how to sit?"

"Not that tame."

I laughed.

There was a pause, then, "Cloud seems to be having a nice dream."

Turning my head to the bed, I saw Cloud twitching in his sleep. "Do you think he's running after an animal?"

"Maybe. Or he could be playing with you."

"Hmm." My eyes closed, and I knew I was falling asleep. I felt Vaughn pick me up and lay me on the bed, pulling the covers up to my shoulders. I turned so I was on my side, and I felt his hand brush the hair out of my face.

"Sweet dreams," I heard him whisper, just as I fell asleep.


	9. Under the Stars

_**Chapter 9 – Under the Stars**_

"How about this one?"

I sighed heavily. "Why does it matter? It'll be covered by a jacket."

Julia gave me a shocked look. "It matters."

"Right, sure," I replied, glancing out the window. Julia had dragged me out of the street, saying that she needed me for something important. Come to find out, she needed help getting an outfit together for her date with Elliot.

"Chelsea, you should be trying to find an outfit too," she said, throwing the shirt she was holding on the bed and going into her closet.

"Why?"

"Because the Starry Night Festival is tomorrow!"

"So Elliot asked you out to it, then?" I asked with a grin.

"W-well…yes…" she replied. I could just imagine her face going red.

I laughed. "He's lucky to have a girl like you."

She turned and grinned at me. "You think?"

"Of course! You two are a great couple!"

Her face went even redder.

I grinned.

She held up a shirt and said, "What about this one?"

"Oh, that's cute," I replied.

"Got it from the city a few years back," she said, going over to her mirror. "So, has Vaughn asked you out yet?"

She glanced at me as my cheeks went red. I shook my head.

"Oh, well, maybe he will today." She winked.

"He'll never get a chance if you keep me locked up in here," I said, grinning.

"Oh, fine. You can leave. I think I have an outfit," she replied, placing the shirt on her bed above a pair of jeans.

"Thank you," I said, getting up and crossing the room.

"I'll be rooting for you," she called as I closed the door. I gave a small laugh as I descended the stairs. I really did hope Vaughn asked me. My cheeks went hot at the thought.

I crossed the counter and grabbed my jacket, stuffing my arms through it. "I wish Winter was over."

"It almost is," replied Mirabelle from behind the counter.

"Almost," I agreed, stepping out into the snow and closing the door.

Back at the farm, I decided to build a snowman with Noe. He looked delighted as I mentioned this to him, and he set to work on the head as I made the body. I had to make it small, since Noe was only so big.

As I set the body in place, I watched as Noe rolled his snowball. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" he replied.

I noticed that whenever he took a step, his footprints showed in the snow. "Can other people see your footprints?"

He looked behind him and said, "Yeah."

I laughed. "Someone just comes walking up and sees footprints appearing out of nowhere! I would love to see their face!"

"It's really funny!" replied Noe, laughing at a memory. "A little kid saw me walking across the file one time and ran home screaming, 'Ghost!'" He threw up his hands, mimicking the kid.

I laughed harder. "Poor kid. Probably had nightmares for a week!"

"I'm not that scary!" said Noe, turning back to his snowball.

I put a playful tone in my voice. "You're very scary, Noe!"

Noe turned to me, put out his arms like a cat, and went, "Rawr!"

I laughed till there were tears in my eyes.

When the finished head was on the snowman, I took little rocks and made his face. As I looked at him, I noticed something was missing. Going in the house, I grabbed a bandanna and came back out, tying the red cloth on the snowman's head. "There!"

"It's a mini you!" said Noe, laughing.

"Thanks," I replied, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

As the laughter died down, I heard footsteps coming from the path. Turning my head in the direction, Noe said to me, "I'll see you later, Chelsea."

I gave a slight nod to tell him I heard, and he disappeared in his red hut, humming a tune.

Vaughn appeared, and I waved to him. "Hey!"

Seeing me by the snowman, he approached and said, "Having fun?"

"Yup! My first snowman on the island!" I replied. "You know what would be fun?"

"What?" asked Vaughn.

"If there was a festival where everyone made one big snowman together!"

Vaughn smiled and said, "That would be pretty fun."

I nodded and smiled. Motioning to the house, I said, "Wanna come in?"

"Sure," he replied, following me inside.

Taking off my jacket and shoes, I said, "Make yourself at home."

Taking off his jacket, he sat in one of the dining chairs. I sat down next to him. Cloud came running up, barking. Picking him up, I set him on my lap.

"Chelsea?"

"Yeah?" I asked, laughing as Cloud licked my face.

"You've heard about the festival tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait! Out in the city, you don't see the stars very often." I thought back to a year ago, when I was in my backyard, looking up at just a black sky.

"Are you going with anyone?"

I knew where he was going with this. I shook my head, glad my cheeks were red from the cold. "Nope."

He paused, as if to build up his courage, then said, "Do you want to go with me?"

Smiling, I replied, "Of course!"

He smiled big. "Alright!" He then regained his cool composure, puling his hat over his eyes.

Cloud barked, jumped out of my lap and to the door, tail wagging.

Vaughn got up and pulled on his jacket. "You up for making another snowman?"

"Yeah!"

--------------

As I walked out of the barn the next day, I looked towards the sky. I couldn't wait for tonight!

Noe popped in front of me and said, "It's tonight!"

I looked down, giving him a suspicious look. "Were you eavesdropping yesterday?"

Noe looked around, trying to think of an excuse. When none came, he said, "Maybe."

I sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

He shrugged and started walking across the field with me. "You excited?"

I giggled. "Of course! But I'm also a little nervous."

"As to be expected," replied Noe, smiling. "You do like him, after all."

I blushed, but didn't say anything.

When I reached the path leading to the town, I said to Noe, "I'm gonna go to town. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, walking to his hut while I walked down the path.

Pushing the door open to the shop/house of Mirabelle's, I heard the familiar jingle of the bell above. Walking over to the counter, I asked Mirabelle, "Julia upstairs?"

"No, she's out with Elliot."

"Vaughn here?"

"Nope. He left a little while ago."

"Okay, thanks," I said, raising my hand in farewell as I stepped out into the snow.

I decided to go back to the farm. As I reached the edge of my property, I saw Vaughn leaning against the stable wall. Walking up to him, I asked, "Waiting for me?"

"Maybe," he replied.

"So, do you have a place in mind for tonight?"

"I do. Can you guess?"

"Hmm." I leaned next to him. Where would he most likely take me? The Mountain Summit popped in my mind. "The Mountain Summit?"

He smiled and said, "You know me too well."

Smiling back, I took his hand. "Then let's go!"

Together, we made our way across the bridge and through the Forest. The sun was touching the horizon as we reached the Summit.

"Oh, good," I said, sitting down. "We don't have that long to wait."

Sitting down next to me, Vaughn took my hand and stayed quiet.

I felt really brave at that moment, so I lay my head on his shoulder. I smiled big as he leaned his head against mine, squeezing my hand as he did.

We stayed like that until the sun was gone and the moon was rising, bringing all of the stars with it. Laying down on our backs, we looked up to the sky.

"Wow," I breathed. The stars were beautiful.

"It is the night when the stars are suppose to be extra bright," said Vaughn.

"It's beautiful," I replied. "You definitely wouldn't see this in the city."

"You used to live there?"

"Yeah. It was the beginning of this year when I moved here." I glanced at him.

His eyes met mine, and I felt that I could melt right there and then. I smiled, and he returned it.

When the moon was at the top of the sky, I could feel myself getting sleepy. Vaughn noticed my failed attempt at hiding a yawn and asked, "You wanna go home?"

"No, but I know I need some sleep," I replied, getting up off the ground with another yawn.

Vaughn got up with me, and when I turned to head down the path, he took my arm. Turning to him, I asked, "Yeah?"

And right there, under the stars, he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft against mine, and my cheeks went hotter than ever, my heart going in overdrive. But I didn't move away. In fact, I wanted this to last forever.

When we parted, I saw a blush as deep as mine on his face. Pulling his hat down, he mumbled, "C'mon."

"Okay." Hand in hand, we made our way down the Mountain.


	10. Welcome, Mark and Sabrina!

_**Chapter 10 – Welcome, Mark and Sabrina!**_

Tying my trademark bandanna in place, I glanced out the window. Winter had taken its leave, bringing all of the snow with it. Now, buds were appearing on the trees, and it was time to do some planting. Spring was here.

I yawned, thinking about the day before. The New Years Day festival had stocked my fridge with extra rice cakes, which Noe seemed delighted about. Then me and the Harvest Sprite had our own little celebration, one to celebrate my first whole year on the island.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, and I called, "Come in!"

I turned around and stared in shock. I hadn't seen those green eyes in how long? "Mark?"

"Surprise, Chelsea," he replied, winking.

I walked over to him, a big smile on my face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I heard that you were living here now, and decided to check it out. I didn't know you had an interest in farming."

"I never did, until I came here," I replied. "It's been how long? Two years since we've last seen each other?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "Yup. About two years."

"I've missed you!" I said, hugging him.

He hugged me back. "Same."

I pulled away to study him. "You're here to learn farming, aren't you?"

He laughed. "You always did have a knack to know what I was up to."

"Well, you came at the right place at the right time," I said, opening the door and stepping outside. "I gotta plant today. And since you wanna learn how to farm, you get to help out!" I winked and stuck out my tongue.

"First farming, now teaching?" he asked, laughing, walking out with me.

"I know, I know. The two things I said that I would never be," I replied, making my way across the field to the barn.

Following, Mark questioned, "What's with that red hut?"

Pushing the barn door open, I took out my brush and responded, "Funny. You're the first one to ask."

Leaning against the wall of the barn, he replied, "Yeah? Well, what's it for?"

"Will you think I'm crazy?" I questioned, calling Tea over.

"Probably."

"Alright then. It's the home of--" The surprised yell from Mark cut me off. Turning to him, I starting laughing as he yelled, "W-what is that?!"

Noe turned to me, looking hurt. I shrugged and said, "I told you that you were scary, Noe."

Noe's face cracked with a smile, and he turned back to the now curious Mark. "Welcome to the island, Mark! I'm Noe, the Harvest Sprite. Nice to meet you!"

"Harvest Sprite?" Mark bent down and poked Noe on the forehead. "Well, you're definitely real."

"Of course I'm real!" said Noe, rubbing the spot Mark's finger hit.

"Well, he lives in the hut," I voiced in, turning back to Tea. "So, how come he can see you, Noe?"

"No idea. Only the Harvest Goddess knows. I think it's because he wants to be a farmer."

"Well, I never wanted to be a farmer, but here I am, talking to you."

"Maybe you wanted to be a farmer deep down?"

"Hello? I'm still here, you know," said Mark, sitting down.

"So, Mark, what made you want to be a farmer?" asked Noe, sitting down in front of him.

As Noe asked question after question, I finished up with the cows. Picking up my two bottles of milk, I tossed one to Mark. "Here, taste it."

Taking a swig, his face lit up. "That's pretty good!"

"Thank Niki for it," I replied, walking out of the barn. "And have the rest of the milk. I can't sell it now that you've contaminated it."

"Thanks," he replied, taking another swig.

Dropping the milk in the barn, Cloud came running from the field, barking excitedly. Tail wagging, he sniffed Mark's leg in wonder.

"Where have you been?" I asked the brown dog, patting him on the head.

"A dog? What's its name?" asked Mark, kneeling down to scratch Cloud behind the ears.

"His name's Cloud," I responded, looking down the path. "I gotta get some seeds. Come on."

"See ya, little guy," said Mark, patting Cloud on the head and following me into town.

Julia was on her way to Elliot's when she spotted me and called, "Hey Chelsea! Who's this?"

I waited as Julia reached us, and I said, "Julia, this is my childhood friend, Mark. Mark, this is Julia."

"Nice to meet you," said Mark, extending his hand.

"Same," replied Julia, shaking it.

"Going to see Elliot?" I asked, a teasing tone creeping into my voice.

Her face went a little pink. "Yes. And where are you going?"

"To get seeds from Chen."

"Oh, well, have fun!" She waved as she entered Elliot's house.

"She seemed nice," said Mark as we walked into Chen's store.

"She's already taken," I replied. "Chen! Some turnips, potatoes, and cucumbers please!"

Expecting me, Chen pulled out the seed bags and handed them to me. I placed the money on the counter and exited, giving my thanks on the way.

"I hate having to plant," I sighed, setting the bags on the edge of the field. "Stay right here. I'm gonna get my watering can and hoe."

Walking in the house, I went straight to my tool box, opening it and taking out the essential tools. Walking back outside, I handed Mark the watering can and said, "Fill it up, please."

"Sure," he replied, walking off in the direction of the river.

The dirt was hard from the snow, so it took a while to loosen it up. After I had plots set out, Mark came back with the watering can. "Good. Just set it down by the seed bags."

Setting it down, he looked at me and asked, "How else can I help?"

"Come here. I'll show you how to work the hoe."

After showing him, I stood back and watched.

"You do this every time the season changes?" he asked after a while, taking off his hat and using it as a fan.

"Yup. Any second thoughts about becoming a farmer?"

"If you can do it, I think I can manage," he replied, putting his blue and white cap back on. "Oh, hey, I just remembered. I came here with three other people."

"Three others?"

"Yeah. A black haired girl and her father, I think. And a cowboy. You know them?"

"I know the cowboy, but not the other two. I'll have to meet them." Just then footsteps sounded from the path, and I turned to see Vaughn. "Hey, Vaughn!"

Mark looked at Vaughn and said, "That's the cowboy."

"Cowboy?" questioned Vaughn, walking up next to me.

"Yeah. You," I said, chuckling. "Vaughn, meet Mark. Mark, Vaughn."

"Hey. We took the same boat here," said Mark, extending his hand.

"Yeah," replied Vaughn, shaking it.

"Mark, want me to take over?" I asked, nodding at the hoe.

"No, I got it."

Shrugging, I sat down, Vaughn sitting next to me.

"So," he said, nodding to Mark. "You know him from somewhere?"

"He's my childhood friend. I've know him for years," I replied. "Hey, Mark said that two other people came today."

"Oh, Sabrina?"

It was my turn to ask. "You know her?"

"Yeah. I've known her since I was little. She's here with her dad, Regis. They run a mining company."

"Mining? Is there a mine here?"

He looked at me and shook his head in amusement. "You know that cave on the side of the Mountain?"

"Yeah."

"That's the mine."

"Oh."

Mark laughed. "You never change, Chels."

"Shut up!" But I joined in his laugh.

I heard a noise from the path and turned my head to see a girl with glasses and black hair come walking up. Standing up, I walked over to greet her. "Hi, I'm Chelsea, the farmer here. You must be Sabrina."

She looked taken aback. "Y-yes, I am, but how…" She looked behind me and spotted Vaughn. "Oh."

"So you have a mining company?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes. We heard that there's a mine here, and we came here to have a look at it." She gave me a shy smile. "I'm sorry, but I must return to the house. We're still unpacking. I just came around to greet everyone."

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you," I said, returning her smile. "I hope we can become good friends and you start to feel at home here."

"T-thank you," she replied. With that, she turned around and disappeared.

Walking back to the field, I said, "She's definitely shy. Reminds me of you in a way, Vaughn."

He gave me a smile, but didn't say anything.

As the day progressed, Mark and I took turns tilling, and I showed him how to plant. Vaughn just stood by and watched, helping out on occasion. When the last seed was watered, I stretched and said, "Well, that's what we farmers do when the seasons change, Mark."

"It's hard work," he replied, brushing dirt off his pants.

"I guess you'll fall asleep fast tonight, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"You betcha! Well, I'll be leaving now. Have a good rest of the day, Chels!" he said, starting down the path, raising his hand in farewell.

Looking up at the orange sky, I sighed.

"Tired?" asked Vaughn beside me.

"Very."

"Well, get a good night's sleep," he said, taking my hand and squeezing it before walking down the path.

I took a hot, refreshing shower that night. Crawling in to bed, I thought, _This is gonna be fun! More people have moved in!_

But I couldn't shake the feeling that with Mark and Sabrina here, things were going to come to a standstill.

* * *

**Finally, some foreshadowing! I've always pictured Chelsea and Mark being childhood friends.  
**


	11. Friendly Talk

**Sorry this chapter took a while. I had no idea what I was going to write, actually. I tried a few different ideas, but decided to go with this one, since I can really work with this. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 11 – Friendly Talk**_

Leaning against the side of the house, I looked out to the path and muttered, "Mark's late."

Within the week, Mark had made it a habit of visiting and helping me out with the chores. He seemed really bent on being a farmer, which was no surprise to me. Whenever he set his mind to something, he saw it through.

Sighing, I pushed off the wall and headed towards town. I was going to look for him, even though the chores were done for the day. It also gave me something to do.

Natalie was outside, standing by her house, apparently waiting for someone. When she spotted me, she called, "Hey Chelsea! Seen Pierre today?"

"No, I haven't," I replied when I reached her. "Have you seen Mark?"

"No," she said, then crossed her arms. "Now that I think about it, I saw him with Sabrina a little while ago."

"Thanks," I said, heading down the path. I called as I went, "If I see Pierre, I'll tell him that you're looking for him!"

"Thanks!"

I passed the animal shop. Glancing at it, I sighed. Vaughn wasn't on the island today. Ever since Mark came to the island, Vaughn always seemed a little cold we he saw us together. Well, colder than usual.

Which got me thinking. Whenever I saw him with Sabrina, I seemed a little cold too. No, not cold, unnerved. It was just something about how Vaughn was so open with Sabrina that irked me. Was it jealousy?

Stopping outside the door to the miner's house, I was about to knock when the door opened and smacked me. Staggering back, a strong hand grabbed my wrist and Mark said, "Chelsea!"

Regaining my balance, I rubbed the spot the door hit. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"A-are you okay?" asked Sabrina, eyes full of concern.

"I think I'll be fine," I replied, feeling the now growing bump on my forehead.

"Sorry about that, Chels," said Mark.

"It happens." Looking up at Mark, I said, "Where have you been all morning?"

"O-oh. I'm sorry. It's my fault," replied Sabrina. "I had lost something, and Mark helped me find it."

"Oh," I replied. "So you found it?"

"Yes." Sabrina gave a smile.

"That's good." I smiled back.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room," said Mark, walking past me with a grin. "It seems that I have no work today."

"Slacker," I muttered, sticking my tongue out to the back of his head. Turning back to Sabrina, I said, "Well, what do you wanna do?"

"Anything's fine," she replied.

I thought for a moment, then said, "Let's go to the beach. We haven't really talked properly, have we?"

"No, we haven't."

"Then come on," I replied, walking down the path and looking behind to see if she was following.

On the beach, we sat on the huge rock that was near the docks. Not knowing how else to start the conversation, I said, "So, how are you liking the island? You've been here, what, two weeks now?"

"Y-yes, two weeks. I'm really liking this place. Everyone's so nice, and I never expected Vaughn to be here either."

When she mentioned Vaughn, I felt that now familiar jolt go through me. "What's your relationship with Vaughn? He said that you've know each other for a long time."

"We were friends all through school," she replied, eyes gazing at the sea. "We were always the outcasts."

I could believe that. Sabrina, being the shy, non-talkative type, and Vaughn, the don't-bother-me attitude.

"What about you? You seem to know Vaughn pretty well," she voiced.

"I met him in the animal shop after Julia had stormed up the path saying how much of a jerk he was," I replied, laughing at the memory.

She didn't respond, but a smile parted her lips.

"He never seemed to be a jerk, though."

She glanced over at me with a shocked look. "He didn't rub you the wrong way?"

I averted my eyes to the ocean. "No. Is that weird?"

"Kinda," she replied, moving her gaze back to the waves. "He even rubbed me the wrong way when I first met him."

We both laughed at that. I was surprised. Sabrina seemed that type that didn't think bad about anyone.

"So he's your only friend?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound rude.

"Pretty much. I always feel…" she looked for the right word, "…secure around him."

That sent that jolt through me again, and I fought back my sudden anger. Desperate to keep a nice tone, I said, "Has he always worn that hat?"

"Not that particular hat, but yes, he's always worn a hat. He always pulls it down when we talk."

That made me turn my head to the side, narrowing my eyes in anger. He only pulled down his hat when he was smiling or embarrassed.

"He's a nice guy once you get to know him."

Forcing a smile, I turned to face her. "Yeah, I know."

"A lot of girls used to like him in school, did you know that?"

"But I thought you said that you were the outcasts," I said, confused.

"Yeah, but his personality attracted a lot of girls."

"Did he ever go out with one?" I asked, now curious.

"No. He's never once had a girlfriend."

I looked at the waves with shock and surprise. Never once dated a girl? "Why?"

She was quiet for a moment, then said, "I've never asked. But I think it's because he's too shy to open up to people. It took years for him to fully open up to me, and even now I wonder if I truly know him."

We sat there in silence, the waves the only sound to be heard. Too shy to open up to people? If it took him years to open up to Sabrina, why, in just a little under a year, had he opened up to me?

Sabrina slid down from the rock and turned to me. "I'm sorry, but I must get back."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I replied, "Okay, no problem. And thanks for the nice chat. You've really talked a lot today. More than usual."

She smiled. "It's so easy to talk about Vaughn."

I felt the anger rise up, and it took all my self control to say, in the nicest tone I could manage, "I'll see you later?"

"Yes, later." And with that, she left.

I was never the jealous type, so why was I so angry, so jealous? I punched the rock in anger. By the way Sabrina talked about Vaughn, I could tell that she liked him for more than a friend.

Did Vaughn think of that when he saw me with Mark? Thinking about this made me feel bad. Is this how people get when they're jealous? When they feel that if they lose that somebody, their whole world would crumble into nothing?

That's when I realized that I loved Vaughn. Truly loved him. And that's when everything went upside down.


	12. Pain and Betrayal

_**Chapter 12 – Pain and Betrayal**_

Parting with Mark by Chen's store, I walked down to the beach, deep in thought. Vaughn was on the island today, and I felt more nervous than ever, now that I had realized my feelings for him. I loved Vaughn. But one thought kept nagging at me. _Did he love me back?_

Taking off my shoes, I dipped my feet into the water as I sat down. Vaughn hadn't shown up in the morning, and I suspected it was because of Mark. So I was going to wait a little bit, then go and see him.

Denny was out in his fishing boat, and I saw him as a speck on the horizon. He'd invited me on the boat once, but I told him no. Ever since that storm and the boat that had made me come to the island, I was scared to death of getting on one again.

The sun was high in the sky when I slipped my feet into my shoes and got up. It was time to see Vaughn.

Walking from the beach, I ran into Julia, who was going into Chen's store.

"Hey, Chelsea. What's up?"

"Do you know where Vaughn is?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, sorry."

"It's okay. What're you shopping for?"

"Riceballs. I ran out this morning."

"Oh, well, have fun," I said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Hope you find Vaughn soon." She winked and entered the store.

Shaking my head in amusement, I looked up at the sky. Where would he be? My feet headed towards the Forest. I would try the tree.

Crossing the bridge and entering the Forest, I took me a while to find the tree. When I did, I found nothing. No Vaughn. Sighing, I headed back to town.

I tried Mirabelle's. No go. Thinking maybe he decided to visit, I tried my farm. Nothing. Crossing my arms, I leaned against the house. Where was he?

Looking up to the sky, I noticed the sun making its way down. Pushing off the wall, I headed for East Town.

I avoided Sabrina's house. After checking the Diner, I stopped at the Café for a drink, and found Lanna with a cup of tea. I decided to join her.

"So, how has your little puppy doing?" she asked, a smile covering her face.

"He's been good. And he's grown a little, too," I replied, taking a sip of my tea. I burnt my tongue, so I set it down to cool.

"Aaaaw!" she squealed.

I laughed. "How have you been, Lanna?"

"Good," she replied.

"How're things with you and Denny?"

A blush covered her cheeks, and she said, "Really great!"

"That's good!" Smiling, I tried my tea again. Better.

"What about you and Vaughn?"

I set my cup down and said, "Good."

"Just good?" she questioned.

Pausing, I turned to her and asked, "Have you seen him today?"

She thought for a second. "I think he was at Sabrina's."

Lowering my eyes, I muttered to myself, "Thought so."

"What was that?" asked Lanna, leaning in.

"Nothing!" I replied, forcing a smile.

Her look showed me that she knew something was up, but she didn't press for details. Instead, she changed the subject, and we ended up talking till the moon was in the night sky.

Getting up from my chair, I said my goodbye, but before I was out the door, Madelynn, the owner of the Café, called me over and handed me a bottle of tea.

"What's this, Madelynn?" I asked, looking at the bottle with interest.

"I tried a different blend of tea today, and I want you to try it for me," she replied with a smile.

A big smile appeared on my face as I said, "Thanks! I bet I'll love it!" With that, I walked out into the night.

As Sabrina's house came into view, I remembered that I hadn't seen Vaughn all day. Slowing down, I was thinking about asking Sabrina where he was when two outlines caught my eye. Approaching slowly, I recognized them as Sabrina and Vaughn. What happened next happened to fast I don't really know what exactly happened. One moment, they were standing facing each other, and the next Sabrina had her arms around Vaughn, their lips pressed together.

I stood there in horror, eyes wide, mind racing. Did they just…no, they couldn't have, could they? A tear slid down my cheek, and the bottle of tea shattered as it hit the path. Both of their heads turned in my direction, and Vaughn's look of horror was unmistakable.

"Chelsea…?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

I took a step back, tears streaming from my eyes. My voice seemed to be dead, but my eyes showed everything. Fear, horror, pain. They were all mixed together in my blue eyes.

"Chelsea, please, listen," said Vaughn, taking another step towards me.

I took another step back, then took off. Running past them, I headed straight for the house. Closing the door, I sunk to the floor and cried, the full extent of what had happened finally hitting me. _Sabrina and Vaughn had kissed._

I stayed like that for I don't know how long. When it felt like I had no tears left, I climbed into bed, not even bothering to take a shower or change out of my clothes.

The next day, Mark knew I was different. I didn't talk much and carried out the chores as if I were a zombie, eyes glazed over with pain. He asked Noe what was wrong, and Noe told him. Being a Harvest Sprite, he knew what happened on the island. Once Mark knew, he stormed off in the direction to the town.

When I finished the rest of my chores, I sat with my back against the house. I felt like crying, but I had no more tears left to shed. Looking up at the sky, I felt something wet touch my hand and looked down to see Cloud. He knew something wasn't right, and he wanted to comfort me the best he could. Climbing onto my lap, he looked up at me with worried eyes. I patted his head and he rested his head on my leg.

Mark came back then, with a bottle in his hand. Walking over to me, he said, "Here, Madelynn said to give this to you."

Taking the bottle, I said, "Thanks."

Taking my hand, Mark pulled me to my feet, Cloud jumping out of my lap with a surprised bark. "Come one, let's walk around the field."

We started walking, and as we made our way around the field, Mark started telling me stories about when we were little. On our second lap, I started talking more, correcting him if he got something wrong, on the third lap I had a small, amused smile. On the fourth lap I was smiling big and recounting my own memories. Mark always knew how to cheer me up.

When we were on the sixth lap, I glanced at the path to the town and froze. Vaughn was standing there, and his eyes met mine. Lowering my eyes, I felt fresh tears filling my eyes. I guess I still had some left.

Mark noticed and wrapped his arms around me, as if to protect me from Vaughn. His green eyes glared at Vaughn, as if to tell him, "You're not welcome here anymore."

Vaughn seemed to understand, but before he left, he gave me such a sad, painful look. Turning around, he vanished, pulling his hat down on the way.

The tears escaped and slid down my cheeks. Mark gave me a quick squeeze, then restarted on the laps.


	13. Rain

**Well, here's the last chapter. I like how I ended it, and I might make a epilogue. No, I probably will make one.**

_**Chapter 13 – Rain**_

The day Vaughn was suppose to come on the island the next week, a storm hit. Jumping out of bed, the first person that crossed my mind was Vaughn. Even though it felt like he had taken a knife and driven it though my heart, I was still worried about him. I knew only too well what it was like to be on a boat in a storm.

Finishing my chores quickly, I walked out of the barn into the hard winds. Pulling my jacket close, I trudged through the bullet rain to Mirabelle's. I needed to know if Vaughn had made it.

Closing the shop/house door quickly, I shivered.

"Chelsea! What are you doing here?" asked Julia, surprised to see me standing by the door.

"Is Vaughn here?" I asked.

She seemed to understand immediately, and she whispered, "No, he's not."

Panic sunk in. "You mean he never arrived?"

She shook her head. Aside from Taro and his family, Julia and Mirabelle were the only ones who knew how I arrived on the island.

I stared at her in horror as my memories came back. The storm, the churning waves, the fear.

As if reading my thoughts, Julia said, "Be careful, Chelsea."

Nodding I headed back out in the storm and made my way to the beach. I was going to wait for Vaughn.

I ran into Mark on the way, and he had to yell to be heard. "Chelsea, where are you going?"

"To the beach!" I replied, wrapping my jacket tight around me.

"Why?"

"To wait for Vaughn!"

"What?!" he yelled, outraged. "After what he did?!"

"I know what it's like to be stuck on a boat in a storm, Mark!" I replied, panic making me sound snappy.

His eyes showed surprise and curiosity, but understanding was there as well. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am."

He nodded and said, "Let me wait with you."

"Thanks," I replied, and started towards the beach.

When we got there, we sat by the rock. The waves were crashing against the shore hard, and I knew it had to be worse farther out. As I stared out to sea, all of my memories came rushing back, memories that I wish never happened.

I knew Mark was curious, so I starting telling him what happened.

I told him everything, and I started at the beginning. I had gotten on the boat around mid-afternoon. It was a boat that was headed to Forget-Me-Not Valley, and I had heard that there was a farmer there, so I wanted to go as an apprentice. The boat took off around nightfall, and I had fallen asleep in my bed, only to be woken up by the crashing waves and people screaming. Everyone rushed to the lifeboats, but before I had a chance to get on one, the boat got pushed to the side, and I was thrown overboard.

"I don't remember how, but I passed out. I woke up there," I pointed by the docks, "with Taro asking me if I was okay."

"I didn't know that happened to you," said Mark, looking at me. "That must have been terrifying."

"It was, Mark. That's why I'm scared to death for Vaughn."

"Because you know only too well what it's like," Mark finished, looking out to the crashing waves. "If I was in your place, I'd be doing the same thing."

"Only you, Mirabelle, Julia, and of course, Taro and his family know that story," I said.

"So you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Unless they ask."

"Sure," he said, pulling his jacket around him.

We stayed there for I don't know how long, but the winds eventually died down, only to be replaced by more rain.

Mark got up, stretching his stiff, cold limbs. "I'm going to go back now Chels. You coming?"

I stared at the sea. I wanted more than anything to wait, but I was going to get sick if I stayed out any longer. Getting up and stretching, I said reluctantly, "Yeah."

Safe in my house, I couldn't think of anything expect Vaughn. I hoped he was safe. Safer than I was then. Tightening my grip on my cup full of Madelynn's tea, my eyes threatened to well up with tears again.

Shaking my head, I finished the tea and put the cup in the sink. I was tired, and even though I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep, I had to get some rest.

The rain was still pouring the next day. After finishing my chores, I headed straight for the beach. Standing on the dock and gazing out to sea, I wondered if Vaughn had arrived safe and sound.

I felt arms wrap around me. I knew who they belonged to, and relief washed over me, thankful tears welling up in my eyes.

Turning around, I looked into those deep purple eyes. They were filled with pain as they looked in mine. "I didn't want to kiss her."

Those eyes told me that he was telling the truth, the pain in his voice confirming it. Tears slid down my cheeks, and I hugged Vaughn tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!"

He hugged me back, and I felt like I could melt. I didn't want to let go. Pulling apart, I looked up as he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back.

There in the rain, the invisible bond was mended. Taking my hand, Vaughn led me back to town, through the forest, and up to the Mountain Summit. The rain by now had let up, but it was gently sprinkling. Looking out across the island, I felt refreshed. Everything was okay now. "I heard about you waiting for me all day yesterday," said Vaughn, arms around me.

"I couldn't help but worry about you, Vaughn," I replied. Turning to face him, I said, "After all, I love you."

Vaughn's eyes filled with shock, then quickly switched to joy. Pulling me into a hug, he whispered in my ear, "I love you too."

My heart beat in overtime, and I felt my cheeks become hot. It made me so happy to hear that.

Vaughn broke the hug. Taking out something from his pocket, he gave it to me. Looking at it, I noticed it was a Blue Feather.

"Vaughn, is this…?"

"Yeah, it is," he replied, pulling down his hat to cover his blush.

"So does this mean…?"

"Yeah. I love you Chelsea, and I want to be with you." His eyes bore into mine.

Vaughn was proposing to me. He had given me the Blue Feather. He had given me his heart.

Tears welled up in my eyes again.

Vaughn noticed. "L-look, I'm sorry-"

Taking him into a hug, I said, "Of course Vaughn! I love you too!"

There, in the rain, we sealed our vow with a kiss.


	14. Epilogue

**This story is now finished. I really enjoyed myself, and thank you all who read all the way through! The epilogue may not be long, but it sums up pretty much everything. I know I didn't add Shea in this story, but I just couldn't find anywhere to put him, so sorry all you Shea fans! I'm thinking my next fanfic is going to be an Okami one, an Amaterasu x Waka. If you don't know about Okami, you should read up on it AND buy the game! It is so much fun! Once again, thank you to all the people who have encouraged me and read the whole story! And please, read my next fanfic as well!**

_**Epilogue**_

I sat on the beach towel, enjoying the sun. Vaughn sat next to me, watching out little daughter play with Cloud, who was now fully grown. Lanna sat next to us on her own beach towel while Denny was in his boat, just a speck on the horizon.

"You nervous?" I asked, gently poking her little bulge of a belly.

Lanna giggled, then blushed as she said, "Yeah, kinda. It's our first baby."

I smiled at her.

She gave me a look and shook her head. "We seem to be late."

"Late?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. You and Vaughn have a kid, Julia and Elliot have a kid, and Natalie and Pierre have one. But I don't."

I winked. "Not yet."

She smiled. "How do you think Mark's doing?"

I sighed and watched Raina, my daughter. Mark had left a year ago saying that he had learned all he could, and that he was ready to start his own farm. I wished him luck, and he had sent me a letter a few months later saying that he had found a run down farm at Mineral Town, and that he was determined to get it up and running. "Knowing him, I bet he's doing pretty good."

"Think he's found a wife?" asked Lanna.

Vaughn put his arm around me and said, "Probably not."

Just then Raina came running up to me, yelling, "Mama! Mama! Look what I found!"

When she reached the blanket, she handed me a sea shell. "It's pretty, Raina." I said.

"Can I keep it?"

"Why not?" said Vaughn, smiling.

Smiling back, Raina ran off again.

"She's so big now. How old is she again?" asked Lanna.

"One and a half," I replied.

"So that would mean that you've been married for…" she did the math. "Three years?"

"Wow. Three years. It feels so unreal," said Vaughn.

"It does, doesn't it?" I replied, setting my head on his shoulder.

"So that means I've been married for two," said Lanna.

"It still feels a little weird being married. But I like it all the same. Get to wake up to the cute, sleeping face of Vaughn each morning," I said, smiling.

Vaughn blushed, and he wasn't wearing his hat, so he couldn't pull it over his eyes.

Lanna gazed at him with wonder. "I've never seen you blush, Vaughn."

I laughed.

I hadn't noticed Denny had come back to land until he came walking up. Raina ran past him, Cloud right behind her. She started running around Denny in a circle, and he sighed. "Help!"

I looked at him and pretended to think. "No, I think you can handle a little girl and her dog. You are, after all, a strong fisherman."

Denny smiled. "I rule the ocean, Chelsea. Not kids."

"You'll have to get used to it, though. You have a kid on the way." I winked.

He blushed. "Right."

Raina got tired and came over to the towel, sitting down between me and Vaughn. I put an arm around her while Denny sat beside his wife.


End file.
